villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Diane Amara
|type of villain = Charismatic Monster Master}} Diane “Di” Amara, under the identity of Liv Amara, is one of the main antagonists of Big Hero 6: The Series, serving as a minor character in Season 1 and one of the two main antagonists of Season 2 (alongside Chief Cruz). She is the clone of the founder and CEO of the biotech company Sycorax, Liv Amara, who was made for the purpose of reviving the real Liv Amara after she fell into a coma by while trying to unlock the secret to immortality She was voiced by . History Background The real Liv Amara was an extremely successful person at a young age. She eventually created the company Sycorax Liv Amara is one of San Fransokyo's most renowned billionaires (along with Alistair Krei) for her expertise in biotech. For many months the real Liv was trying to unlock the secret to immortality. She eventually created a genetically modified species called the parasynths to use to fight harmful bacteria, but she was refused by the scientific community to do tests, so she did it on herself. However, it went horribly wrong when the parasynths ended up mutating and started to tear down her body. She was on the brink of death so she created a clone named Diane with the sole purpose of saving her. Diane eventually took on Liv's name and her company, and at some point, created Chris, a perfect human that is a mixture of many different animals to help her on her mission Before the series, in order to get enough money to save the real Liv, she devised a plan to mutate an investor named Orso Knox into a monster so she can blackmail him later into investing in her company Season 1 Her first appearance in the series was in "Big Problem," where she appears as a special guest at SFIT Diane is funding the school's new biotech lab which is also going to be named after her. Diane appears impressed with Baymax when she meets Hiro, but is quickly disappointed to learn that his brother Tadashi created him. Liv began ignoring him and instead met Karmi, a biology student at SFIT. They hit off quickly and they spend the day together. Hiro attempts impressing Di, but she remains uninterested in his many attempts. At the gala commemorating the new biotech building, Diane dedicates her speech to Karmi. Midway through, however, she is attacked by a Monster who is later revealed to be Orso Knox an investor. Karmi uses her invention to defeat Knox before any true damage can be done further impressing Diane. With Knox sedated, Diane offers to take the monster to her genetics lab and have her teamwork to save him. She makes a minor appearance in "Countdown to Catastrophe" where she is attending SFIT open house. She is mostly with Karmi but goes to Honey Lemon's station, where Honey Lemon starts showing off Lenore Shimamoto's recording. Liv, along with everyone else learn that she caused Great Catastrophe looking as surprised as everyone else Season 2 In the first episode of Season 2 "Internabout," she appears having just taken Karmi in as an intern she gives Professor Granville, Honey Lemon, Go Go, Wasabi, and Hiro a tour company headquarters in support of Karmi's latest achievement. Her first villainous appearance is in "Seventh Wheel" where she forms an alliance with Momakase where she promises to pay her a lot of money in return for an "investment" in her company. Momakase agrees, and at the Sycorax lab, Diane implants a chip into Momakase that will mutate her body. Momakase takes advantage of this transformation at a dinner of which Diane is in attendance. Despite Big Hero 6's attempts to thwart Momakase, Diane's involvement goes undetected by the team. In "Prey Date", She appears once again where she is meeting with Mr. Fredrickson who is looking to invest in her company Hiro asks her how her progress is on trying to cure Orso Knox Diane says they are two to three weeks from a breakthrough something Hiro is extremely suspicious of because she has said that several times. When Karmi visits her office later on in the episode to ask about the locked file on Orso Knox she says that the file is only for her "Knox team" when Karmi and Hiro head up to Level 9 after Hiro is able to bypass the system to see if they can cure Knox but soon after Diane arrives telling them that he is becoming less human every day, and also that she is disappointed in Karmi for disobeying her and probably plans on letting her go, but then she finds out that Karmi has gotten close to finding a way to cure him she decides to let Karmi keep working on it, she leaves for a meeting and brings Fred along with her, but after they leave Orso Knox's cage opens (presumably by Diane herself) and the place goes into lockdown. Diane is seen next evacuating the building and she says that she will get her team in order to get Karimi and Hiro out, after Big Hero 6 arrives Diane tells them that even she can't override this so Wasabi has to cut down the titanium wall, after Wasabi manages to cut it down Orso Knox break through it with Hiro in his hands and then starts running away Diane orders Big Hero 6 to take out Knox even if they have to kill him, but then Karmi shows up saying that she can cure him only for her to be shut down by Diane Eventually, after Orso is restored to his human form, he makes a public statement with Diane by his side declaring his healthy return. Afterward, however, Diane blackmails Orso to continue investing in Sycorax, threatening to turn him back into his monster form should he refuse, for she had implanted a biotech chip into his right forearm. In "Something's Fishy", Diane learns about a mother-daughter crime-dancing duo High Voltage and breaks the two out of the prison. In addition, she has stolen two electric eels from San Fransokyo Aquarium. Diane demands the High Voltage to pay her in return for her releasing them and implants the pair with a biochip containing the eels' genetics to allow the two to use their electricity powers without their energy orb. This also causes the pair to transform into eel-like creatures themselves and become confined in an aquarium in Diane's office. In "Nega-Globby", She appears at SFIT walking to Granville's office when she sees Honey Lemon rushing into the office to obtain permission from Granville to work in the lab to develop a cure for Globby, a conversation that Diane overhears. she then decides to make a Globby like villain (later named Nega-Globby), so in order to get a sample of Globby she sends her assistant Chris to steal the part of him, a part of Globby that Honey Lemon was experimenting on, once she gets it from Chris she does successfully create a Globby like monster but after letting it loose she realizes that the thing is too wild and out of control so she scraps the idea and leaves it to the city to deal with it. In "The Fate of the Roommates", She briefly appears at the end of the episode where Mr. Sparkles who had just been defeated by Big Hero 6 promises to invest in her company as he heard that she can create monsters, where she smiles agreeing. In "Muira-Horror!", She appears in Muirahara Woods looking to buy a piece of land that Alister Krei was also looking to buy, they both tried to put there bet in their phones weren't working witch Hiro tells them is because of Bessie (a Meteorite that stops technology from working), a little later on inside her lab with Chris she revivals that she has been searching for the meteorite for months only for Hiro to show up give them the location After that, she heads over to the woods to meet Ned Ludd who currently has Bessie Chris attacks him easily defeating him and then Diane plants a disc on Ned (which will turn him into a monster later on,) saying that she has plans for Bessie, slightly later she places Bessie in a container to shut off its electric cancelling field, She is seen at the end of the episode, where she is looking at Bessie promising to make it beautiful, presumably planning something for it. In "Something Fluffy", She starts the episode at a press conference along with Alister Krei answering some questions from some fans but it's mostly Diane getting the questions, but when it is Hiro's turn to ask some questions he voices his suspicions that Diane is behind the mutating of people into monsters, Diane lies about not being behind it. as part of her next plan in order to draw suspicions away from her, she creates a species of monsters the Mayoi and then sets them to run free After she Mayoi has turned giant and evil Mr. Sparkles appears and takes the blame lying that he was the one that was mutating all the monsters, and then Diane mutates him into a Mayoi master monster giving him control over the Mayoi and then Mr. Sparkles starts attacking Big Hero 6. When all hope seems lost Diane Amara shots a chemical that she had made at the Mayoi shrinking them back into a baby, after a short battle Big Hero 6, Diane, Karmi and Chris managed to turn all the Mayoi back to normal and defeat Mr. Sparkles, but he does manage to escape, Diane is congratulated and celebrated for saving the city by everybody, but Big Hero 6 still has their suspicions on Diane despite all that. At the end of the Episode, Diane is in a room walking towards a what looks like a capsule with a person inside saying to it I Won't Let you down Her next appearance is in "Lie Detector" where she is in a room next to the same capsule from "Something Fluffy" trying to figure something out when Chris brings her a cupcake with gold on it than Diane realizes that gold is the key for something (saying that it is biochemical compatible) telling Chris that he is a lifesaver Later on, after Hiro discovers Baymax's Lie detecting abilities he follows Diane around to get some information out of her so he can see if she is behind the mutations, she heads over to a restaurant to meet with Bluff Dunder to discuss an experiment that they are working on telling him that they are working on for a rare disorder (witch Baymax doesn't detect as lie suggesting that it is true) and that one of the key ingredients is gold (which is also true) but she lies about how much gold she needs. After Mr. Sparkles and High Voltage fail at getting the gold that Diane was supposedly going to use Diane is angry at Big Hero 6 for always getting in her way lashing out at Chris with her anger and then she comments how she needs something special to counter Big Hero 6 while looking at Bessie A little while later, Diane with Chris gives him a special assignment, but then Hiro and Baymax appear out of nowhere Hiro asks if Liv is the one creating the monsters which she replies that Liv Amara is not mutating them monsters witch Baymax detects as a truth confusing Hiro (which is because she is not Liv Amara). after Chris completes his mission which is collecting the hair from a bear, Diane uses that Hair and fuses it with Bessie creating something while Chris says it is beautiful (which later turns out to be a bear like a monster with Bessie's colours) At the end of the episode, she is walking up to the Capsule saying that she got the gold while calling the person in the capsule Liv, first revealing to the audience that she is not Liv Amara In "The City of Monsters," Diane has Karmi create a cure for an unknown test subject aka the real Liv Amara. with a genetically engineered parasite species called parasynths. "Liv" begs the test subject, the real Liv Amara that she must hold on a little longer Karmi cannot find a solution to the problem and informs Diane that they need a person skilled in robotics to fix the cure. Seeing Karmi has outlived her usefulness, Diane decides to find someone else who is skilled in robotics to make the cure work. She has Wendy Wower kidnapped by her minions Mr. Sparkles and the Mayoi and intends to use Wendy to get the cure to work. However, Big Hero 6 rescue her from Momakase, a re-mutated Knox Mr. Sparkles and the Mayoi with their new and improved armor. Sycorax, Diane scolds Momakase and her henchmen, but Momakase reveals Hiro's identity to Diane and advises separating the leader from the team. Before discussing more, Diane has the henchmen leave when Karmi visits Diane's office to inform Diane of her and Hiro's breakthrough. Taking advantage of this, Diane offers Karmi an "upgrade". Hiro then receives a call from Karmi who asks for his help, as Diane is hunting her at SFIT. Hiro and Baymax arrive only to find Bessie waiting at the entrance. Baymax wrestles Bessie but its electromagnetic blast shuts him down. Hiro goes in to rescue Karmi. While confiscating Baymax, Diane activates the bio-chip implanted on Karmi and has her kidnap Hiro and steal his and Karmi's nanobots. In the second half of the episode, Diane decides to force Hiro to make his nanobots work and cure Liv. Diane reveals that she has Big Hero 6 fighting the other mutated minions and knows that Big Hero 6 is lost without Hiro. She "promises" to call the monsters off and save his friends if Hiro gets his nanobots working and fight of Liv's virus After he cures the real Liv Amara, Diane reveals that she lied to Hiro earlier and intends to mutate him into a creature. She has Karmi attack Hiro but can get to her side. As Karmi fights protecting Hiro, he is suddenly thrown at Di's feet. She attempts to put the bio-tech chip on Hiro but Liv wakes up horrified at her clone's actions. Diane told Liv she did whatever she could to save Liv, who says she didn't want to be cured like this and deactivates the bio-chip that is on Karmi just as the rest of the Hero Six arrive to see two Livs. After Hiro explained everything, Diane and Chris were arrested for their actions while Liv presumably takes over her company back. Appearance Diane Amara is a tall young woman with hazel eyes. She has long hair with a blonde gradient that fades to light. She is often seen wearing a red dress with a black belt. During the gala, Liv changes to a black one Personality Diane Amara initially appears to be a kind and friendly person to everybody who pays her employees incredibly well and looks for the potential in everything. She also has a good public image as especially after she "saved" the city from the Mayoi, But underneath her kind persona, she is a ruthless manipulative and unscrupulous person, who will use any means necessary her goals and often involves biological mutations on the person to do so. For those who willingly ally and bargain with her, Diane provides genetically-altering biochips to her clients in return for her services. If none are willing to cooperate, Diane does not hesitate to turn them into genetic monstrosities as punishment. Victims of her efforts included Orso Knox and High Voltage. Although the former was cured of his mutation (which Diane was responsible for in the first place), Diane forced him to continue his partnership with Sycorax by threatening to turn him back should he betray her. However, Diane will go to crueller lengths, as seen with the fate of High Voltage, who initially refused to help Diane and were turned into mindless sea monsters even after they did what Diane wanted. With colleagues such as Professor Granville, she has a casual tone, even calling Granville by her first name, something that even Hiro was surprised by since he had never heard it before. With Karmi, she is extremely friendly to her due to sharing the same field they studied (biotech). Even so, Diane's charisma has its limits—as almost all of her relationships are a means to an end, her ruthlessness comes to the surface once one questions or disobeys her. This domineering aspect was portrayed in "Prey Date" when she quickly dismissed and silenced Karmi's suggestion to a cure under a friendly façade, then discreetly trying to have her and Hiro killed by a primal Orso Knox after the students came close to uncovering her plans. Once Karmi's faith in Diane was restored later, Diane resumed the act as Karmi's ally despite her earlier interference. Diane doesn't seem to care about the consequences of what she does, as shown in In "Nega-Globby", when Diane dismissed the effort to retrieve the titular creature after it escaped into San Fransokyo, callously calling it the "city's problem", showing her lack of morals or ethics, although she does seem to have a good friendship with Chris as shown when she thanks him for getting her cupcakes during "Lie Detector" and when he gives her the idea to use gold calling him a lifesaver, this is shown also by the fact that Chris is extremely loyal to her and will do anything she asks of him although this is because she created him, and even with all of that she treats more like a pet than an actual person, Weapons *'The Mutation Chip': It is a chip that turns anyone into a monster when implanted. *'Monster Disc': she is also able to implant a special disc onto someone that can turn them into a monster this was used on Ned Ludd. *'Serum Blaster': During "Something Fluffy" she created a gun that shoots a serum that turns the Mayoi back into there small form. *'Bessie': The meteor that she got in the episode "Muira-Horror!" that she mutates into a bear. Quotes }} Trivia *Diane is the first main antagonist of Big Hero 6 to be female, as her predecessors, Yokai and Obake were male. *Like Wendy Wower, she looked at Baymax's cameras and exoskeleton the same way Hiro did in the film. *In the Season 2 intro, Diane replaces Mr. Yama in the villain hexagons. *Following Obake's defeat, Diane Amara becomes the new main villain of the series. *The reason why Baymax replied true after Hiro asked her if she created the monster is that she replied that Liv Amara was mutating the monsters and she is not the real Liv Amara, confirming she's a clone or a twin of her, which is later revealed to be a clone Navigation Category:Monster Master Category:Marvel Villains Category:Big Hero 6 Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Female Category:Evil Creator Category:Mastermind Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Con Artists Category:Blackmailers Category:Wealthy Category:Deal Makers Category:Torturer Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brainwashers Category:Businessmen Category:Supervillains Category:Big Bads Category:Master Manipulator Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Obsessed Category:Game Changer Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Master of Hero Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Gaolers Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Protective Category:Opportunists Category:Envious Category:Strategic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Charismatic Category:Extravagant Category:Traitor Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Homicidal Category:Control Freaks Category:Twin/Clone Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Master Orator Category:Trickster Category:Successful Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mutilators Category:Nemesis Category:Symbolic Category:Slaver Category:Vandals Category:Incriminators Category:Psychopath Category:Non-Action Category:Delusional Category:Evil Creation Category:Imprisoned Category:Archenemy Category:Wrathful Category:Thief Category:Mongers Category:Related to Hero Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Brutes Category:Cowards Category:Forgers Category:Servant of Hero Category:Humanoid Category:Femme Fatale